


醒来

by KCSOLOLIFE



Category: hi - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCSOLOLIFE/pseuds/KCSOLOLIFE





	醒来

夜深人静，我一个人在家，已经好几天一个人住了，很爽，我并不期待有人回家，最好都别来打搅我。

我口口声声地说想要放弃，但又觉得，我和王漫妮一样，回不去家乡了。

在家乡的人一辈子没有离开家乡，没有见到过外面的世界，不知道另一种生活方式是什么。

除了攀比房产，车子，票子这些身外之物，很多人不知道还可以比什么。而我现在生活的地方，其实没有人关心你的，你过得好不好，都无所谓，因为每一个人都有自己的生活。

好朋友说，不是大家不关心你，而是，2020年太难了，大家除了照顾好自己，实在是没有力气和精力去关心别人了。

我理解，我特别特别地理解。

今天啊，把《三十而已》全部都看完了。好佩服顾佳，也佩服王漫妮，也羡慕晓芹。她们都是有退路的人。而我没有。

那句台词说，往后，你就是你自己的家了，撑起自己的一片天。

哪里都不是家，而哪里又都是家。

所有在外漂泊的人，都懂这句话。很小的时候，不想买房子，觉得买了房子，自己就会被束缚了。跑不掉了。

如今，这把年纪了，一无所有。

今天看完剧，觉得林有有好悲哀啊，盯着一个男人，把自己的人生过得那么不堪。  
而我呢，也并没有好到哪里去。我也没有资格去评判什么，我觉得，事到如今，都是我的错吧。

我不笨，甚至聪明，在文艺方面还有点小天赋。  
可是从小缺爱，让我的致命伤变成了一生求爱。不惜，忘掉自己的尊严和骄傲。

自爱才有人爱。  
说得好听。

但是今天啊，却也觉得，是，应该清醒一点，不应该再对她有什么想法了。  
事实就是，我们无法再像以前那么亲密了。  
我们现在也没有什么话题，也很容易生气。算了，何必给对方找不痛快。


End file.
